villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mahiru "Shinya" Banba
'Mahiru "Shinya" Banba '''is one of the characters and one of the antagonists in the anime series ''Akuma no Riddle. ''She is one of the students of the Black Class that was in the competition with other students in the class who were trying to kill Haru Ichinose. Unlike other competitors, Mahiru was the only one who said she does not want / need anything in as reward, because Mahiru wanted to turn phone strap Haru in a "relic" which required killing her. She is voiced by Yuka Ootsubo. History Not much is known about her past, the only thing that is known is that during her childhood, she was imprisioned in a room where she was tortured and abused physically, psychologically or perhaps even sexually. After being abused and tortured for an unknown reason, there was always a lot of unwanted photos with flash, which traumatized her. Eventually, Mahiru was driven to kill her captor that led to the event of her getting the scar and the split personality of Shinya. Assasination Attempt Shinya was the eighth person to attempt an attack on Haru after sending a warning letter at the same time she was about to kill Haru. To succeed in killing Haru, Shinya and Isuke made an alliance and worked together to kill Azuma and Haru. She began to attack Haru when Isuke and Azuma were having a duel of life and death between of the two. Shinya showed him warning letter how she broke down the door of the room where Haru was hiding with her huge sledgehammer. Shinya Haru then tries to hit with the hammer several times, but Haru dodged all attacks. Shinya then raised his sledgehammer to attack again, but Haru threw his cell phone on her forehead and when Shinya dropped the hammer, Haru ran out of the classroom and then ran down the hallway to the training room where the kitchen she hid. However, that did not stop Shinya to find her immediately and striking several more time with her mallet and then turns briefly Haru even sprayed the fire extinguisher in her face and then she ran out of the classroom again, but this time she hid in the bathroom supplying the girl's room. However, a broom into the room and fell Shinya heard the sound and decided to come back and destroy every door of every room insanely and when she finally reached the door to the supply room Haru pushes the door with all her strength to beat Shinya in her face. Shinya then falls to the ground with a broken nose and Haru run again. Shinya then decides to take a break of 10 minutes. While taking a break, Shinya still catches up with Haru and continues to attack Haru and lose more times with her hammer. Haru then runs to the audio visual room this time and was cornered by Shinya again. Then the projector on top of the room, then turns on a bright light and is similar to a camera flash shone directly into the eyes of Shinya reminding of her terrible past when people took pictures with flash that traumatized Mahiru psychologically. Isuke then picks Shinya by the head and hit her a kick to send her flight, without being heard over the rest of the night. She and Isuke both become the seventh person to be expelled from class for failure to Black murder. Despite the defeat, Mahiru made it out alive and returned to her normal life where she does not have to kill more people. Psychological Description Mahiru Mahiru is a shy and timid girl who often has troubles speaking for herself. She is easily subject to bullying, and is often defenseless. She is quite antisocial and has a hard time socializing with other people and rarely says anything, she always stays quiet and tries not to get involved with anyone around her. Shinya When the sun sets, Mahiru's alternate personality, Shinya Banba, appears. Shin'ya is the complete opposite, Shinya is violent, gross, has no education and not ashamed of anything. Shinya appears at night and takes control of the Mahiru's body. Shinya shows no respect for anyone and never have remorse in what her do. She constantly uses words and gestures which are provocative and always acts like a bully. Shinya Gallery Bamba Shinya ep2.jpg Bamba close up.jpg akuma_08-1.png Akuma no Riddle 09 3.JPG 10373782_395928693879865_8884196163638440365_n.png banba_shinya1.jpg tumblr_nettu72pNi1s508p8o1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_n6mle4KHd01s4b0om.jpg AkumanoRiddle0238a_zps4cf52b95.jpg tumblr_inline_mz2z4yUh5c1rj2wfs.png 640px-Shinya_in_swimsuit_ending.png Shinya_in_episode_8.jpg tumblr_ndioo5OoUr1rx17s6o1_500.png scjigr.jpg Mahiru Gallery akuma_08-3.png akuma_no_riddle-08-mahiru-assassin-holy_relic-wish-dream-split_personalities-scar.jpg 640px-Mahiru_in_swimsuit_ep7.jpg tumblr_inline_n6id4qsUtP1r0nhhu.png vlcsnap-2014-10-30-18h04m41s211.png Mahiru_and_Shinya_ep8.jpg Bamba.jpg akuma_no_riddle-123.jpg Mahiru_ending_2.jpg IakumaBambaMahirumanga.jpg Shinya-Mahiru.png 640px-Bamba_Mahiru_first_appearance.jpg tumblr_nbmenmCxJ01sxolato4_500.gif tumblr_ngtk4yn2RZ1rz0f3vo1_1280.jpg Song Trivia *Because of the dual personality of Banba, the two personalities are split between Anti Hero and Anti Villain. If it were not for the desire to kill Haru and the will of Shinya to protect Mahiru, Banba was the most gentle, good girl and pure heart in ''Akuma in Riddle. *Mahiru openly admits that she is lesbian and has a crush with Sumireko. *According to Shin'ya, Mahiru's always wanted to swim in a school swimsuit. *She was the 1st assassin who wanted to kill Haru without a goal/reward in mind. *Mahiru was constantly bullied by Otoya Takechi. **Mahiru is a good counterpart of Otoya: Otoya was a murderer and cruel and inhuman desires and ambitions, and gave not the slightest respect for human life and made it all by her own will without any involvement in her tragic life while Mahiru was a girl who was being forced to live as a murderer only to survive. Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Villainesses Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:In love villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Hammerer Category:Brutes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Mercenaries Category:Spree-Killers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Thief Category:Lover Stealers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Athletic Villains Category:Cheater Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Possessor Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mascots Category:Abusers Category:Harbingers Category:Sociopaths Category:Kidnapper Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Singing Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Friend of the hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Protective Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hunters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals Category:Killjoy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Partners in Crime Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Misandrists